The spirit
by Lady Thetford
Summary: When Zuko tries a new idea to catch Aang, but when he takes a shortcut through some mountains they all end up in some trouble involving Katara and a trapped spirit. This is my first ever story so be nice! please r&r! x
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Katara lay awake listening to Sokka snoring loudly, the occasional grunt from Appa, while Aang slept quietly with Momo rested on his chest.

She sat up and smiled at seeing the others looking so peaceful, she glanced up at the sky to see a bright moon and immediately felt better.

Although she couldn't seem to shake the feeling that they where in danger, from who or what she couldn't say. She just knew something was wrong.

She sat there for a few minutes gazing up at the sky before she decided that she should practice her waterbending.

She shuffled out of her sleeping bag stood up and stretched before walking out of the camp they had made earlier that day.

She stopped when she reached a river that was nearby. She stood before it and rose some water upwards and began to mould it into various shapes, she was concentrating so much on what she was doing she didn't realise she was being watched by a pair of golden eyes…

Zuko watched as the girl in front of him shaped the water before her froze it then unfroze it in order to reshape it.

He had been out trying calm his frustration at yet another failed attempt at catching the avatar and he had found the waterbender instead.

His luck was certainly changing for the better.

He had realised he was going about catching the avatar the wrong way, he had to make the avatar come to _him._ And the best way to do that was to take one of his friends.

And if he had to take one of the avatar's friends he wanted it to be _her_. The waterbender. Not only because that other water tribe boy was annoying but also since he had laid eyes on Katara he had not been able to forget.

All the other people of that small village had stood cowering in fear at the mere sight of him, but not her. She had stood tall and proud and had only showed signs of panic when he had dragged that old woman out of the crowd, he assumed they must have been related in some way.

In the numerous times he had battled against her, her eyes had shone with an intense determination that he admired.

At night when he closed his eyes to go to sleep he saw her face. She would be his, he would capture her, take her and the avatar back to the fire nation, reclaim his rightful place on the thrown and she would serve him.

But why wait that long when he could take her tonight? He could quench himself of the thirst he had for her.

She would be his, whether she liked it or not, she would be _his_.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya people! Thanks for reading onto the second chapter! Sorry the first one was a bit short… but I will make it up to you! Chapter 2 

Zuko shifted his position slightly so he was more comfortable.

He would have to wait if he were to get anywhere. he knew it would be best for him to ovoid a fight with the waterbender while next to a river at night. It would just be stupid. Although confident that he would win he would use up energy.

And he wanted to be as strong as possible for when he captured the avatar.

In truth it didn't matter if he didn't get the waterbending girl.

He only needed one of the avatars friends for his plan to work, even that white flying lemur would do.

But he wanted her. And he had learned that it is always best to have planned a target before hand rather than just running in blindly.

But his… infatuation, with the girl wasn't the only reason he had targeted her.

The other boy was annoying beyond all belief, Zuko would end up throwing him over board before his plan could work. And he didn't like the idea of having some wild flying animal on his ship either.

Plus she seemed the logical choice, women tended to easier to control (at least in his experiences anyway).

He shifted his weight around as his legs were starting to cramp up and winced when he heard a twig snap under his boot.

The waterbender stopped and turned around, a large amount of water at the ready.

Zuko held his breath, he needed the avatar to _see_ him take a prisoner, other wise it would just take to long for him to realise.

He watched as Katara's eyes darted around trying to find the source of the sound. "Who's there!?" she shouted into the trees. Zuko froze to the spot when she looked in his direction.

He let out the breath he had been holding when she turned back to her waterbending.

He watched for a few more minuets until she stopped and yawned loudly.

_Perfect, she tiered it will make her all the easier to catch._

Katara tried to stifle her yawn but was unsuccessful.

She let the water drop back into the river and stretched her arms out to her sides.

She turned around and started to walk back towards where they had set up camp.

As she walked she heard a rustle of leaves behind her, she spun around but saw nothing.

She carried on walking feeling uneasy until she heard yet another noise behind her. Without a backward glance she broke into a run and this time could hear footfalls behind her. she didn't dare turn to look at who was following her so she shouted ahead of her "Aang! Sokka! Get on Appa and get out of here! Aang! Sokka! Run!" she broke of the tree's to see to her immense relief that they had heard and were sitting on Appa waiting for her.

The footsteps behind her seemed to be getting closer, she saw Sokka's eyes widen when he saw whoever it was that was chasing her.

She stole a look back and immediately regretted it when she tripped and fell to the ground with a painful thud.

She saw a figure run past her and gasped. _Zuko._ "Aang! Sokka! You guys have got to get out of here NOW!" Sokka shook his head "no not without you Kat-" but his sister cut across him "Just go! I'll be fine!" Aang and Sokka both shook their heads and stood up with the intention of jumping off Appa but Katara beat them to it "Appa! Yip-yip!"

Before her brother or best friend could protest Appa had lifted into the air.

Aang was about to lower Appa back down to help his friend but a fireball shot past causing Appa to speed off away from its source; Zuko.

As Appa started to fade from sight Katara stood up and started to dart after him but Zuko soon caught up to her and tackled her to the ground.

She screamed and started kicking trying to get herself free but it was no use, he was much stronger than she was.

She was roughly pulled to her feet and Zuko started to drag her away from the direction her former travelling companions were in.

"Get off me! Let me go!" but her shouts seemed to fall on death ears as tears started to roll down her face.

"Shut up peasant. Your coming with me whether you like it or not!" Katara tried to pull out of his grasp but found that it was still no good.

Soon they approached a campsite full of red tents with the fire nation insignia in black on each one.

Zuko tugged her into the camp and Katara glanced around seeing soldiers gathered around various camp fires, some wearing those skull-like masks and some not.

Zuko paused as if thinking for a moment before he pulled her off towards the edge of the camp. They reached a tent slightly larger than the others and the fire nation insignia was outlined in gold.

Guessing whom this tent belonged to Katara tried again to escape but once again it was no use.

Once they entered the tent Katara was thrown to the ground, she pushed her self up on her hands to see Zuko take something out of a small wooden chest. He turned and walked towards her and she could see a small vile in his hand, she struggled to get up but was pushed back down by Zuko's foot in her back. Zuko knelt next to her and pushed her down onto her back pinning her there while he pushed the vile of clear liquid to her mouth.

She swallowed and almost gagged at the foul taste of… whatever that just was.

Zuko still pinning her down seemed to be waiting for something to happen. Suddenly Katara's fingertips felt numb and she felt completely zapped of energy. She tried to lift her arms but they seemed heavy. She clenched her fist and the numbness spread up her arm for a slit second. Then her head started to feel hot and it felt like the only escape for the heat was through her ears. She looked up with heavy eyes and saw Zuko smirk before her vision went black.

**There you go! A slightly longer chapter this time!**

**Wow I guess my experience at being sedated for an op **_**did**_** have a use after all! Yay! **

**Ill should be putting up my next chapter soon so keep reading!**

**And please give me some feed back! X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back! Once again thanks for reading this far! Oh and sorry about my 1****st**** 2 chapters being the same! Slight confusion with the computer! But its sorted now!**

**Well I won't hold you up any longer, on with the story! **

Katara opened her eyes and saw a blur of red above her, she blinked and realised it was the ceiling of a tent.

She blinked again and tried to sit up but the movement made her feel suddenly light-headed. She lay back and groaned, she hadn't remembered going to sleep, the last thing she could remember was feeling numb and hot and seeing Zuko smirking… _Shit! Zuko! _Her eyes widened as she remembered exactly what had happened. She glanced around and found that to her relief she was alone, there was a mattress on the opposite side of the tent to her and she realised that she was on an identical one with a thin red blanket thrown over her.

She sat up again and found that her head felt normal once again, she pushed herself to her feet and shook slightly. After gaining her balance she walked forward toward the exit of the tent. She stopped and listened to the outside world. She could hear the movement of soldiers moving heavy objects around, and the occasional snort of a rhino.

She took in a deep calming breath before she dashed out of the tent, the sudden brightness of the sunlight was blinding but she kept on running.

She heard a voice shout something after her, Zuko's voice to be exact.

Unfortunately there were no trees near by for Katara to run to, they were a long way of and she knew she would tire long before reaching them.

She could hear heavy footfalls catching up to her, she quickened her pace into a sprint though, she knew she could not keep it up for long.

He breath was starting to catch in her lungs but she kept running on pure adrenaline.

Zuko was catching up to her. And fast. He was only about a foot away from her. Suddenly without any warning he lunged forward at her, knocking her to the ground. Katara felt her wrist crack and she screamed out in pain. Zuko pinned her down and grabbed her flailing wrists, she screamed again as he grabbed her injured wrist. "That was your own fault, _peasant_." he snapped and dragged her up to her feet.

"You will _not_ try that again, do I make myself clear?" Katara whimpered in reply, angered at not getting a response Zuko grabbed her injured wrist and twisted it, Katara screamed as tears of pain began to stream down her face. "Do I make myself clear peasant?!"

Katara nodded weakly as she was dragged back to the camp that was currently being packed away.

Zuko grabbed Katara by the shoulders and spun her around so her back was to him, and tied her hands together, "that should stop you from going anywhere very quickly" he hissed in her ear before shoving her forward. She landed face down on the ground. She somehow, despite not being able to use her hands managed to get herself into a sitting position.

Zuko threw the girl on the ground, harder than he had meant to, he imagined that if his uncle had been there he would have said something about it. _But uncle isn't here, he's back looking after the ship._ Zuko turned to one of his soldiers. "You.'' the soldier looked up nervously "y-yes sir?" "What is the fastest way back to the ship?" the soldier gulped and Zuko resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Erm, through the dark mountains sir, b-but no one g-goes through there" "I don't care, if its the fastest way back we'll take that route." the soldier looked like he wanted to protest but decided against it.

Zuko turned to see that Katara had gotten herself into an upright sitting position. There was no way she would manage walking back to the ship, he himself normally travelled in a small cart pulled by one of the rhinos, he found that ridding the rhinos for more than a few hours was extremely uncomfortable. After his uncle whined about that every time they used them Zuko had decided it would be easier to get a cart.

Katara would just have to travel in that with him, if she had any objections she could walk the whole way for all he cared.

He then realised that it would be a good chance to get to know her a bit better. He smiled to himself as he approached her.

"What?" she snapped when she realised him walking towards her, he ignored this comment and pulled her back to her feet.

He pulled her towards the cart and helped her into it despite her protests that she didn't need his help.

He shut her in and went back to ordering his troops around, she wasn't going anywhere with her hands still tied behind her back.

Katara sat there and started to twist her wrists around to free herself but found it only made the knots tighter.

She growled in frustration and sat back as best she could. She hopped Zuko would untie her soon, not only so she could try to escape, but also she was damn uncomfortable!

She sat there for a few more minutes until Zuko came back and sat opposite her.

The cart sprang into motion and Katara fell forwards, not being able to put her hands out to stop her self she instead closed her eyes and braced herself for the landing. But it never came. Instead warm hands gripped her shoulders and pushed her back up.

"A thanks would be good you know," Zuko smirked "I didn't need your help" Katara snarled at him, he cocked an eyebrow "oh really? So tell me, how _were _you planning to stop your self?" he asked with that satisfied smirk of his face growing by the second. "I, I would have been able to if _you_ hadn't tied my hands up! So its _your_ fault!" Zuko's smirk vanished for a second but snapped back in place in the blink of an eye. "You know, if you want me to untie you you'll have to be a bit nicer to me." Not wanting to apologise to _him_ Katara settled her gaze to her feet.

"I'm still waiting," Zuko told her, she looked up to see him still smirking, "sorry." she whispered through clenched teeth. "What was that? I don't think I hear you,"

Katara clenched her teeth again

"I-_said_-I'm-sorry-now-untie me!" she shouted sounding out each word as if he was so stupid he it was the only way he would understand what she was saying. Despite this he smirked, "that's better. See? That wasn't too hard now was it?" Katara shook her head as Zuko moved towards her.

He untied her hands and put the rope down next to him in case he needed it again.

Katara sat there looking at the floor, being made to apologise made her feel weak. Like some scared little girl.

She could feel Zuko's eyes watching her and looked up at him. The corners of his mouth turned up into a half smile and she found herself half-smiling back. His smile, as much as she _hated_ to admit it, was gorgeous.

Then a question crossed her mind and she found herself asking it before she could use her brain and work it out for her self.

"If you knew where we were, how come you came after me and not Aang?" Zuko sighed, he knew this question would pop up soon but it could very easily have been one about his scar.

"Chasing the avatar directly wasn't working, I needed for him to come to me." Katara nodded, Zuko frowned "how did you know he wasn't my target?"

"Well firstly, if he was you're target why would you waste your time chasing me? Second you didn't try and stop him getting away, in fact you kind of made it happen, and also, you weren't upset that he got away" she grinned at him "but apart from that you did a great job at hiding it!"

Zuko scoffed at this, and hopped against hope that the avatar and that other boy hadn't worked it out like Katara had. Them something sprang into his head; who was that other boy? He was obviously from the water tribe, but who was he to Katara? Relative? Friend? _Boyfriend_? Was she engaged to him or something? He found himself asking Katara who exactly that boy was and was slightly shocked when she laughed quietly. _She has such a cute laugh…_ "Sokka? He's my idiot of a brother of course! Why? Who did you think he was?" _only your future husband that's it_ but Zuko knew it would not be wise to tell her this so he just shrugged with a "nothing."

The cart came to a halt and one of Zuko's soldiers appeared, "sir, its noon, shall we stop?" Zuko nodded and turned to Katara "hungry?"

Katara nodded eagerly, she, Sokka and Aang hadn't eaten a good meal in a while, and as hard as Sokka tried all they ended up with were berries, nuts and more berries most of that were poisonous so not really all that eatable. And they had wanted to ovoid villages in case of the fire nation; mainly Zuko.

She felt a small pang in her chest and stopped at the thought of her getting food, not having to sleep outside, plus not having to constantly run, while her brother and best friend didn't get any of this.

As if he had read her mind Zuko spoke up "I'm sure your brother and the avatar are fine. You won't do them and especially yourself any good by starving." Katara paused for a moment to consider what he had said.

_He's right, while I'm with him that means Aang and Sokka are safe. All I need to do is survive long enough to get away then everything will go back to how it was…_ then she remembered Zuko's smile _… but no need to go strait away, after all I'd get away a lot easier if he didn't suspect it…_

**There you go! A longer chapter as promised! Hope you all liked it!**

**I have already started on the next chapter so it shouldn't take to long for that to be put up! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here is the forth chapter! Hope you all like it!**

**Aang and Sokka are in this bit! Yay!**

"Aang! I don't think you get it! _My little sister_ is a _prisoner_ of that _firebending_ bastard! We have _no_ idea what he's doing to her! He could be doing _anything_ and I-_we_ can't let that happen!"

Aang sighed "Sokka, Appa is hurt, I have tried to find them on my glider but cant, and even if we _did_ find them, without Appa we cant go anywhere! So he'll just catch her again! Only he'll get us as well! Katara's strong, I'm sure she can look after herself for a little while. And if it makes you feel better I'll go out and look for them again tonight. Okay?"

Sokka paused, he didn't like that plan, and he wanted Katara to be back and safe with them _now,_ not in a little while! But it was all they had, and Aang's explanation _did_ make sense, even if he didn't like it.

He turned to face Aang and reluctantly nodded.

After they finished eating Zuko led Katara back into the cart.

He sat down opposite her as she stared out of the window. Deciding that he wanted her attention her leaned forward and pulled the curtain of the other side closed then the one on the window she was currently staring through.

She jumped slightly and blushed when she realised he was stretched across her. He still had his hand on the corner of the curtain, but he was so close to her… all he had to do was bring his head down just a bit.

She stared up at him with those deep ocean blue eyes and he found himself getting lost in them.

He leaned down slightly and his mouth hovered just above hers. He didn't want to scare her but at the same time he didn't know how long he could hold back. He just hoped she would make some sort of move of indication to him.

His wish was granted when she tilted her head upwards slightly, inviting him.

He was about to lean in and catch her lips with his when the cart came to a very sudden halt and they were both thrown forwards. Zuko landed on the floor and Katara landed in top of him, _well it could be worse,_ and then he realised how close to kissing her he had been and cursed at the interruption.

Katara pushed herself up off him, when she stood he did the same.

He pulled the curtain back slightly to see a few of his solders running about. As they watched an arrow shot from an unseen source and hit one of Zuko's solders square in the shoulder.

Katara gasped and stepped back slightly.

"Stay here." Zuko told her before he opened the door and stepped down onto the ground.

"But-" she was cut off when the door closed and she was alone.

She sat down, she felt completely useless being shut in here. Whatever was going on she could help Zuko! _Wow never thought I'd ever think that…_ but still! She was a master waterbender! But Zuko was keeping her here to protect her, and she knew it. She appreciated his concern.

She glanced out the window and saw the soldier with the injured shoulder on the ground, a small pool of red liquid around him.

Katara shuddered closed the curtain, sat down and put her head in her hands trying to block out all the sounds and screams she could hear outside.

Zuko glanced back towards the carriage that Katara was currently sat in.

If it wasn't for these stupid bandits he could have kissed her. He had been dying for the opportunity for… he didn't know how long, and just as it had been in his reach, it had been snatched away.

Someone to his left swung a sword down in front of him, snapping his attention back to the battle at hand.

Rui watched as the fire nation prince he was currently fighting against glanced back towards the carriage. Rui followed his gaze but couldn't see in as the curtains were closed. He frowned slightly and gestured for one of his men to attack the fire prince.

Once he was sure that Zuko was distracted he started walking towards the carriage with the intention of seeing exactly what had this prince so distracted.

Katara sat there with her eyes closed trying to block out all the sounds of the battle raging just outside the carriage.

She opened her eyes and looked up when she heard footsteps coming towards the carriage. She frowned, Zuko couldn't be coming to get her now could he?

No. He obviously didn't want her to get involved in this, so surely he would wait until it was all over before he came to find her?

The door suddenly opened and Katara found herself staring not at Zuko as she thought she would be doing, but instead, someone else.

The man was tallish about the same height as Zuko, just a bit taller.

He also looked a few years older than Zuko; he looked about in his very early twenties. He had scruffy dark hair, dark eyes, and a handsome face despite a few small scratches and scars.

He smirked when he saw her. "So, this is what has that fire nation scum distracted." Before Katara could react his hand shot forwards and grabbed her wrist pulling her forward towards him.

"My, my, you are a pretty little thing aren't you?" his words send shivers up Katara's spine. And not the good kind either.

She screamed at the top of her lungs and tried to step back but his hand shot forwards grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him.

Katara yelled in the hope of getting some help, and luckily for her it came in the form of a very angry looking Zuko.

"Let her go!" he yelled at the man who had Katara firmly in his grasp. The man just smirked and replied with a 'no'.

Zuko growled and started towards them.

Katara found herself being thrown hard on the ground as the two men approached each other, looks of hatred in their eyes.

Zuko moved into his firebending stance that Katara had seen so many times before, only difference this time was that it was being used to _help_ her rather than being used against her.

The other man smirked and went into what Katara recognised as an earthbending stance.

Rui started the battle off by kicking a large boulder that he had taken up from the ground towards Zuko.

Zuko easily dodged and sent a blast of orange flames back, only for them to be blocked but some more earth.

Katara watched in horror, she wanted Zuko to win, she knew that he wouldn't hurt her, but this other man… well she wasn't to sure about him.

Rui brought up three large clumps of earth and compressed them to form rock before throwing them all at Zuko.

Zuko ducked and then flipped forwards to ovoid the attack. He clenched his fists and ran forwards with daggers of fire in his hands.

Just as he got a few feet away from Rui the ground lifted beneath his feet and threw him back. He landed with a hard thump on his back and was immediately pinned down by some earth.

Rui smirked and walked towards Zuko, concentrating more on gloating to Zuko then the waterbending girl drawing up water from down beneath the earth.

Rui stepped towards Zuko and drew out a sword; it glinted in the sunlight and Zuko's eyes widened.

Rui brought the sword up and brought it down hard.

**Cliff-hanger for you!** **Haha! If you want to know what happens you **_**have**_** to come back!**

**You shouldn't be waiting too long though, so it's not all bad right?**


	5. Chapter 5

Well here's chapter 5! You get to find out what does or doesn't happen to Zuko! Plus we (meaning you) get to find out why Rui is actually in this story and why he attacked Zuko in the first place!

Oh and sorry it took me soooo long to update, my computer crashed… the stupid thing!

Rui brought down his sword above Zuko.

But before it came into contact with him a water-whip blocked it and Rui was then thrown back.

Zuko looked up to see Katara with that same look of determination in her eyes that he saw every time he had fought her in the past.

He struggled out of the earth that had him pinned down as Katara threw water-whips at Rui.

Rui quickly caught up with what was happening and started to block her attacks.

Zuko finally freed himself and stood up just as Katara was thrown back much like how Zuko had.

As Rui started to walk towards Katara, Zuko ran forward towards him.

Rui hadn't realised Zuko was back up as he approached Katara.

Zuko ran forward and formed a fire dagger in his clenched fist.

Katara looked up to see Rui standing over her, she shrank back slightly at the smirk of satisfaction on Rui's face.

She looked up at him and saw Zuko over his shoulder approaching them, Rui must of noticed that her attention was elsewhere because he turned around just in time to be stabbed in the chest by Zuko's fire dagger.

He fell stumbled back clutching his chest but didn't fall; Zuko turned to Katara and helped pull her to her feet.

Rui started to back away clutching his bleeding chest he called for his men to withdraw and he rode away on horseback before Katara, Zuko or his men could stop him.

But before he disappeared completely he whispered under his breath "this is not over, I will be back. I think I've found what Tai was looking for."

Rui rode up towards the mouth of the cave. He came to a stop, as did the men he had brought with him. They dismounted from their horses and walked down one of the many tunnels that they themselves had helped build.

Rui dismissed the group that was with him and walked through the vast tunnels alone until he reached a large stone door.

That stone door. He remembered that day that he, his father and their entire group had found it.

He pushed the door open and stepped over the threshold that had strange glowing symbols on it. He entered a circular room boarded with those same glowing markings.

He walked slowly across the room to a second set of those markings in the form of a circle in the very centre of the room.

In front of the markings was a man knelt down muttering something that Rui couldn't hear.

"Father?" Rui asked, the man looked up with his eyes looking distant. As if he was there but his mind wasn't. Rui's father turned back to the woman sat in the middle of the circle and continued his chanting.

The woman had long white hair, despite the fact that she looked to be only in her mid twenties. But Rui knew her to be older than that, she had been trapped here by some old magic a long time ago. Rui could tell that she was tall and slim, despite that she always sat cross-legged, and strait backed on the ground.

She looked pale and was semi transparent. Her eyes were black and were what Rui's father was currently being hypnotised by. Rui's father was called Kong, ever since they had found this place Kong had sat there, in that same place, in that same position. They had found this place five years ago.

The spirit sat in the circle suddenly spoke, her voice seemed to echo slightly and was slightly distant.

"Have you found me a host or an energy source?" Rui grinned, "I think I've found you both" the spirit Tai smirked widely at his words "remember, I don't want a weak host," Rui grinned "you wanted a strong bender, I have found two potential candidates for you." Tai's smirk widened "please continue."

Rui finished his explanation to the spirit and she smirked, "very good Rui, you have done well, I have a new task for you, you need to bring the benders to me. I will make my decision then. The one, who does not become my new host, you can do with whatever you like."

"When I do this will you hold up your end of the deal?" Tai paused and then nodded "when I have a new body, then and only then, I will remove the spell from your father."

Rui grinned _finally._

"How do I bring them here? They are strong and have a lot of men at their disposal." Tai pause, thinking for a moment. "As you know, I am bound here," she gestured to the glowing circle around her "but, that does not mean I cannot aid you,"

Well there you go! Sorry it took a while to put up, my computer crashed!

**You know the names for my characters actually have meanings! I tried to link them in with the character as much as possible.**

**I found them on a web search for 'Chinese names' **

**Rui - sharp**

Tai - great, superior; big Kong – empty Just in case you were interested in where the names came from! 


End file.
